<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See, All Good by M_spn_e26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100252">See, All Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26'>M_spn_e26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emergency! (TV 1972)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bombs, Building Collapse, Gen, Head Injury, Major Character Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like a routine building collapse and fire.</p>
<p>Until during a sweep Johnny stumbles upon a deadly surprise leaving him a little roughed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy DeSoto &amp; Johnny Gage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See, All Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober: Prompt 4<br/>Running out of time | buried alive, collapsed building</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Squad 51 pulls up to the front of the small, partially collapsed building. Johnny jumps out of the passenger side of the squad and starts walking towards their Captain, Roy right on his tail. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyone in there Cap?” Johnny questions glancing towards the building.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There may be a couple people, the building owner isn’t really sure.” Cap glances over to the small sweaty man wiping his bald head with a handkerchief. He looks back towards the partially collapsed and burning building before looking back to Johnny and Roy looking at him hopefully. “You both do a quick walk through and then get out of there, that building looks like it could be coming down any minute now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it Cap,” Roy says while walking back to the squad to get the rest of their gear on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they are all ready they briskly walk to the entrance of the building and look around at the big entry hall that bisects the building.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take right if you wanna take left,” Johnny says turning to Roy in time to see him nod. “We’ll do a quick sweep and then meet back here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny heads off to the right hallways as Roy walks to the left ones. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny had only been clearing rooms for about a minute before he hears a sound, like a constant quick tapping. Walking into the room he can hear it coming from he glances around before walking over to a door on the other side of the room. He opens the door looking inside and freezing at the object sitting in the closet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Down on the floor there’s a small bomb. It’s not big enough to effect the people outside but it could bring down a significant portion of this part of the building. Johnnys eyes widen as he sees the timer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dial is almost back to the start.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny slams the door shut turning around to try and run, maybe get Roy and himself out of dodge in time. Or at least put as much space between himself and that bomb as possible. But he’s never had that kind of luck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The explosion throws Johnny off his feet and he tries to cover himself as best as he can, but an object strikes his head knocking his helmet off. The room gives in and collapses trapping Johnny helplessly beneath as something else slams into his head and then his world goes dark. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">___</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roy has just arrived back at the meeting point when he hears the explosion. Then the roof of the right side of the small building cracks down the center and Roy backs up eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Parts of the building to the right of the hallway collapse while little cracks form on the remaining walls and roof closest to the collapsed portion from the pressure. Roy is backed away from the collapsed section trying to pull his flashlight up and shining the light while walking quickly through the hallway. The remainder of the building cracking and groaning as he walks. He turns quickly and sees the section of collapsed rooms and knows in his heart that Johnny is somewhere under all this rubble. He aims his flashlight over the section to see if he can see anything under the rubble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god, Johnny,” Roy gasps looking around to see if his partner was visible but doubting he’ll see anything. “JOHNNY! I’m going to go get help just hold on!” Roy shouts turning and sprinting out of the building to his captain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cap sighs with relief when he sees Roy running out of the building but tenses when he doesn’t see his junior paramedic following along behind him. “Where’s Gage?” Cap questions urgently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was still in there when it collapsed,” Roy pants out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I called in for help so they should be here any second now and we’re gonna need help if were going to get him out of there. Johnny’s going to be fine Roy, “ Cap says putting his hand on Roy’s shoulder to try and offer some comfort then grins. “He always is, isn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roy lets out a small smile and nods before looking back to the building. Station 47 pulls up to the scene sirens wailing loudly before coming to a stop at the curb. The two captains briefly talk to discuss what they’re going to do before giving out orders to all the men. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The men dig for about an hour before they hear a faint noise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s beeping. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roys eyes widen as he realizes it must be Johnnys air tank alerting him to the empty tank. He shouts and the rest of the men begin to focus their efforts more on that area of the rubble. Someone shouts after a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I found him! I need some help over here!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The men all flock over to help and in no time Johnny is completely unearthed and being placed gently in a stokes. Roy and Chet carrying Johnny out quickly and setting him down next to the side of the squad. Chet pulls the bio phone over to him and starts trying to raise Rampart, Roys sole focus on his partner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roy quickly examines Johnny trying to be careful and after what feels like forever gets him bandaged up and ready for transport.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the back of the ambulance Roy continuously monitors Johnny’s vitals. Roy is just checking Johnny’s pulse when Johnny’s hand twitches. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes move and he lets out a low moan, squinting open his eyes as he looks up at Roy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Johnny, welcome back to the land of the living. You’ve been out for awhile,” Roy says with a small smile though he can’t hid the worry on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Roooy wha’ happ’n,” Johnny slurs looking around in confusion. “What’s tha’ noise?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were in a building collapse, remember. We’re in an ambulance on the way to Rampart,” Roy says looking down at Johnny.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh ok,” Johnny sighs as his eyes flutter closed. His eyes snap back open and he squirms a bit and looks at Roy, “A-a bomb! There was a bomb in the building t-that blew!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roy’s eyes widen and he doesn’t know what to say for a second. But then Johnny’s eyes shutter closed and his body relaxes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, hey Johnny wake up. C’mon Junior, you know your supposed to stay awake with a head injury better than anyone. Wake up,” Roy pats Johnnys cheek gently a couple times but when he gets no response he sighs before glancing towards the front of the ambulance. “How close are we?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re pulling in to the parking lot now,” the ambulance driver calls back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roy sighs with relief though it doesn’t completely quell the anxious feeling in his gut.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roy sighs before looking up at the clock for what feels like the hundredth time in the past hour. He’d delivered Johnny to Dr. Brackett and Dixie and they’d ushered him out the second he wasn’t necessary anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roy goes to get another cup of coffee before glancing at the clock again. The ticking has never seemed so loud before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which reminds him of the bomb. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The police are currently investigating but there’s not much to go on yet, but Roy’s hoping when Johnny wakes up he can tell them something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door opens and Roy jumps up from his seat. Dr. Brackett and Dixie walk in and head over to the coffee pot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well Roy, looks like that partner of your has done it again. Aside from a moderate concussion, a broken leg, a lot of bruising and cuts, and a broken arm he is completely fine which is surprising for the situation. I think in the ambulance he had just gone to sleep, but he will be back to driving you crazy in about 8 weeks.” Brackett informs Roy with a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh thank god, is he awake can I see him?” Roy sets his coffee cup down quickly looking at the doctor hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was awake when orthopedics went in so if you go now you might be able to catch him. He’ll be moved up into a room soon. Now go on to your partner hose jockey,” Brackett teases with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roy smiles brightly at the at the two before heading off quickly to treatment room 2. He quietly pushes open the door and steps inside. Johnny is alone lying on the table covered in casts and bandages with his eyes closed, but when Roy brushes against the cabinet his eyes open and he looks up at Roy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heeeeey there pallyyyyyy, you know, I feel sooo much better now.” Johnny slurs with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well they’ve got you all dosed up I see, and I’m glad your better you had me worried for a minute there.” Roy says looking down at his partner in amusement before a small frown crosses his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh don’ worrrry s-s-soo much ‘oy, m’fiinee.” Johnny says waving his good arm a bit in Roys face, ”See, all good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roy smiles and pushes Johnnys arm back down to the table, “Yeah I can see that Junior.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door opens and two orderlies step in with a gurney, “We’re taking him up to a room now.” The taller one says before locking the wheels and then the two transfer Johnny onto the gurney.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny’s quiet the way up and when they move him into a bed, squirming a little to get comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Roooy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah Johnny,” Roy says sitting down in the chair next to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m tired.” Johnny clumsily flips his arm to be resting over his eyes. “I’m gonna take a nap now, ‘kay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright Junior, you get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Roy pats Johnnys shoulder before leaning back into the chair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnnys breath slows, his chest rising and falling less frequently, and Roy knows Johnny is asleep. Roy breaths out a sigh of relief laying his head back against the chair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny’s going to be fine, hopefully back in the squad soon, and Roy relaxes and quickly falls asleep. The exhaustion of the day and the relief taking over him making him forget all about the investigation and all the questions regarding what had happened.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you feel inclined, leave a comment to let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>